A Random Pokémon Pilot
A Random Pokémon Pilot is the first episode of A Random Pokémon Show. . Plot The episode begins in Pallet Town. We see Professor Oak's lab. Suddenly, a voice is heard Voice: YOU WHAT?!?! Other voice: Yep. I caught a Quilava. Voice: Those things are so rare. Other other voice: Yeah, man! We zoom inside to see Dakota holding a Pokéball with Steve and Ahmad in shock. Steve: I'm jelly. Ahmad: Ditto. Steve: Though, I will admit he's not as cute as my Cyndaquil. Dakota: So? Steve: I'm just saying Cyndaquil loses its cuteness after it evolves. Dakota: Not true. He just becomes badass, too. Professor Oak walks up to them. Oak: So, Dakota, you catch a new Pokémon and bring it here because?.... Dakota: I want him to meet all my other Pokémon! Ahmad: Duh. Steve: Shut up rookie. Ahmad: ._. Dakota throws his Pokéballs into the air, releasing his Pokémon. A Sandslash, a Lucario, a Pidgeot, a Drapion and a Sceptile. Dakota: Blaze, this is Ian, Lucas, Zephyr, Scorpio, and Forest. Blaze the Quilava waves at the Sandslash, Lucario, Pidgeot, Drapion, and Sceptile, respectively. Ahmad: Wow, that's a cool team! Steve: Shut u- Dakota: Steve, from one champion to another, shut up and let the kid speak. Ahmad: I'm only two years younger than yo- Dakota: Don't push it. Anyways, thank you. I have more in the fields! Professor Oak: So, what are you guys up to today? Steve: Oh, nothing really. We're supposed to meet with Brock and Misty in a few minutes at the Pewter City gym. Dakota: Then me and Steve are teaching Ahmad about different battling styles. Steve: Then I'm watching as May and Dawn fight over Dakota. Dakota sweatdrops. Ahmad: Then we're watching Pokérassic World. Professor Oak: Sounds like a fun day. Steve: Yeah, it do- He is knocked down by his Tauros. Dakota and Ahmad laugh. Dakota: That gets funnier everytime. Steve lets out his Pokemon, his Luxray immediately running towards Sparky, Dakota's Manectric. Steve's Charizard joins two more in the sky. Forest the Sceptile motions for Dakota to follow him, so Dakota obliges and sees a Servine, Ren, to be exact. Dakota: Ren! Ren lights up and runs to Dakota, nuzzling him. Dakota: I can't believe you evolved! Ren: Shaaa! Dakota: I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner! I've been busy. Back with Steve and Ahmad, Ahmad: What's with Dakota and that Servine? Steve: Oh, that's Ren. He was Dakota's starter. He was transferred here once and he decided that he liked it here better than travelling, so he stayed here, I last saw him as a Snivy. He's still easily one of Dakota's best Pokemon. Ahmad: Wow. I can't control my most powerful pokemon. Steve: Onix? Ahmad: Yep. Meanwhile in Kalos... A girl is in her room, crying. She looks up and is revealed to be Serena Serena: Ash... I wish you were still with me. Meanwhile in Mt. Silver, a teenager is meditating and watching Serena.. Teen: I wish so too.... I miss you. He is revealed to be Ash as the episode ends. THE END Characters *Steve *Dakota *Ahmad *Professor Oak *Serena *Ash (cameo) Pokémon Tba Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:Ahmad15 Category:ARPS